


What Shit Went Down in College

by King_Oj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, One Night Stands, Piano, Pole Dancing, Pretty Boys, Rough Kissing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, VictUuri, Vodka, drunk, shots, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Things get frisky as Pitchit drags Yuuri into a nightclub and he spots a certain silver haired pretty boy.





	What Shit Went Down in College

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha I don't know what I'm doing anymore please enjoy!

What shit went down in College.

Yuuri and Phichit had been friends since college, both in different classes with different majors. They were put together as roommates because they were both the only two guys to not have anyone want to room with them. At first it was pretty awkward, Yuuri was anxious, shy and intimidated whilst Phichit was outgoing, friendly and bubbly. Things remained like that until one fateful night. 

Phichit was desperate for fun, he also thought Yuuri could do with some too. Whenever the two were together Yuuri was always sat at his desk studying music or writing theory. Phichit was done with the boredom so he decided to practically drag Yuuri to a nightclub. Although apprehensive and nervous for the event, Yuuri didn’t want to let a possible friend down- even though they were polar opposites. The young man was trying to decide what to wear when his roommate strode out of the bathroom in a leather jacket completely covered in sequins.

“Yuuuriii, I thought you would be ready by now.” Phichit said with a pout, also trying to angle his jacket under the light to give it optimum blind everyone within the next three streets of him capabilities. “I’ll give you a couple minutes but then we’ve gotta go ok?” He said as he went to put on his shoes. Yuuri, not knowing what to wear quickly threw on some jeans, a grey shirt and his jacket. He knew he would be underdressed but he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself.  
“Oh Yuuri, this won’t do at all.” Phichit said as he returned, eying down the plainly dressed man. “Here, put this on.” He handed Yuuri a black, sequined bowtie. Reluctantly, Yuuri lifted his collar and threaded the bowtie around his neck. “Ahh, much better. I heard there’s gonna be some cute ass girls there tonight, let’s get going.” Phichit said with a smile. The two of them left the room and began the walk to the club, which was around 5 minutes away.

When they arrived the young men were greeted by an intimidating looking bouncer who seemed to get along quite well with Phichit so they were let in no questions asked. The room was packed- Yuuri’s worst nightmare. As soon as they entered Phichit was off chatting to the bartender who went by the name of Georgi. Yuuri followed Phichit over to the bar the best he could without getting in anyone’s way. Georgi was going on about his terrible love life as he polished two glasses for the men as Phichit had already ordered a round.  
“Georgi, my man, this is Yuuri, the loner piano dudeI was telling you about. Yuuri this is Georgi the hopeless romantic—” Yuuri was trying his best to listen to the conversation but something or someone had caught his eye. A male sat at the other side of the club, at a stool on the other bar next to a well tanned man with minimal clothing- presumably a pole dancer. This man was fascinating to Yuuri for reasons he couldn’t even figure himself. He realised he had been staring too long when the duo caught his eye looking kinda weirded out.

“Yuuri.. Yuuri!” A slightly reddened Phichit zoned Yuuri back into the conversation by clicking his fingers in Yuuri’s face. “And that’s how I almost fucked my friend’s cat!” Georgi and Phichit started laughing and Yuuri, not knowing what he was supposed to be laughing at tried to laugh too, only sounding pathetic and unamused. The man with silver hair had distracted Yuuri once again, he had gotten up to dance whilst showing off his mighty fine ass. Yuuri was amazed at that ass like many others in the club. Fuck it. Yuuri thought as he ordered two vodka shots. I’ve got to go over there, I think a shot or two would give me that.. boost. The shots came almost instantly and as Phichit reached to take one, Yuuri slid it across the table and took them both at once. The alcohol burned as it trickled down his throat but he craved more, this was the kick he needed.   
“Woah! Buddy, I didn’t know you could drink like that, want another one?”  
“Why of course, Buddy.” Yuuri said with a devious smirk as he signalled to Georgi for more. Three shots later, Phichit was off with the girls he mentioned as Yuuri was finally ready for his plan of action- the perfect almost completely drunken state but just enough sense in him to start things off. He strode over to the silver haired man, stroked the underneath of his peachy soft chin and demanded him to dance.   
The man blushed, then complied. Phase one. The both of them danced and tried to talk over the noise without success, eventually heading over to the bar for more drinks. When they sat down the make out session had already begun. Yuuri began thrusting himself apon the man, one hand clutching his strong arm, the other signalling for two shots to Georgi. They kissed, the heat was rising and Yuuri felt like he was on top of the world. After the two men took the shots, their shirts came right off. Yuuri invited the man to take a spot on the empty pole in the club with him. The two continued their intoxicated courtship through enticing movements on the metal object, sliding around each other to kiss and show off how they did things right up until the club closed. 

As the two men were kicked out of the club, they staggered whilst still making out all the way back to Yuuri’s dorm. He unlocked the door with hassle to find luckily for him that Phichit wasn’t there, the two undressed all over again, Yuuri felt the heat on his skin as he was about to experience something magical for the first time. The men went through all kinds of things, lust radiating from their naked bodies. Yuuri, not really knowing what to do but also not really caring decided to top the man who he still didn’t know the name of. He thrust his number into the man strong but at a steady pace. He felt pleasure as he saw the taller man pretty much beg for more underneath him. 

It was the next morning, Yuuri had woken up with the worst hangover and felt around for his glasses. There was that silver haired man from the club, sleeping right next to him. Yuuri instantly went red, how could he have let that happen? He told himself he was going to be careful around shots, they are lethal. He found his glasses by treading on them as he ran to the bathroom to empty his guts. He tried to comprehend what had happened that night, he couldn’t remember anything except taking a single shot with Phichit, who was nowhere to be seen. I have class today, shit. Yuuri remembered as he rinsed out his mouth. He went back to the bedroom, head spinning to try and work out who he had banged. Yuuri looked over to his bedside table and saw a college idea, similar to his own but with the silver haired man’s name and picture. 

-Viktor Nikiforov-  
-Student of music studies (Violin)-  
-Age: 24-  
-Recent transfer from Russia-

This guy was in the same sector as him but Yuuri had never seen him? I guess the recent transfer would explain that but how the heck did I not spot his fine ass sooner, he’s drop dead gorgeous. Yuuri thought to himself as he heard Viktor stir. Yuuri jumped at the sound of the man muttering to himself about his throbbing headache.   
“Oh.. Hey, thanks for last night.. you were great.” Viktor said as he propped himself up on pillows. “Do you have any paracetamol? My head kills.” He whined.  
“Uh.. Yeah I’ll go check.. Viktor..” The older man looked up in surprise to hear the other male say his name. Yuuri quickly went to search the bathroom cabinets for medicine, he was freaking out- big time. He banged a violinist from his school, three years older than him and he liked it? Not to mention it was his first time and he could barely remember it. He felt a wave of dizziness and started leaning to the wall, knocking the mirror as he drifted, causing things to clutter around.   
“Hey, Yuuri, are you ok in there?” Viktor asked, sounding concerned.  
“Umm.. Yeah I’m.. I’m fine.” Yuuri gulped as he felt fluids rising in his throat once again. He quickly got the box of tablets, a glass of water and brought them over to Viktor.  
“Thanks, are you sure you’re ok? You aren’t looking too good.” Viktor said before taking the tablets with ease. Yuuri wasn’t good with alcohol and he knew that fully well, what wasn’t helping is that there was another man that he barely knew in his room to witness his awful hangover. Yuuri felt all his muscles relax at once and the room went white. He could hear unrecognisable words, like shouting but softer. There was a field and bells chiming from a church tower. At the point of hearing bells Yuuri knew he had straight up passed out on the floor. He opened his eyes to see two blue diamonds staring back at him. He was once again in the arms of Viktor, this time too hungover to properly experience it. He looked around to see that he had been put in his bed, Phichit was there too.   
“How..long was I out?” Yuuri asked sluggishly.  
“Around 20 minutes, we were so worried, I was about to call for an ambulance.” Viktor said. He then got up to talk to Phichit as if they were good friends, which they turned out to be. Yuuri was confused but it was soon explained to him that Phichit and Viktor had met before and they were pretty good friends for the time they’d known eachother. Yuuri felt himself drifting off to sleep as he heard Viktor and Phichit deciding how they were gonna take care of him…


End file.
